rupertthebearfandomcom-20200215-history
Rupert Bear (Character)
Rupert Bear is the main character of the Rupert Bear franchise, who appears in all forms of media including books, films, television series etc. He lives with his parents Mr Bear and Mrs. Bear in Nutwood. Rupert lives in a cottage in Nutwood village with his parents, Mr and Mrs Bear, and is recognisable in his red jumper and yellow checked scarf and trousers. The family have an annual summer seaside holiday and occasionally also visit Rupert's aunts and uncles. Rupert's closest chums are Bill Badger, Algy Pug, Podgy Pig and Edward Trunk, an elephant. In the 1990s television series he is voiced by Ben Sandford (Season 1) and Julie Lemieux (Seasons 2-5) Character Rupert Bear is a white (brown in the original stories, some television and merchandise appearances and the covers on the annuals) bear cub and the son of Mr and Mrs. Bear. He lives in Nutwood. Rupert is considerate, smart, resourceful, brave, trusty, good spirited white bear who is extremely popular with all the residents in Nutwood. Rupert enjoys a safe, cosy home life. He has doting parents who are supportive of him in everything that he does, no matter how daring or dangerous, and who only get mildly anxious when he comes back late from one of his expeditions. Rupert is the ideal son, obedient, considerate, and warm hearted with a natural curiosity and an anxiety to please everyone. But just like any other child of his age (7-8 years) he can be vulnerable, get upset and reduced to tears. Family Rupert's family is considered small, although he has relatives all around the world. His direct family is small as he is a only child (he has no brothers or sisters) living with his parents. His grandparents from motherside and fatherside are not mentioned and it's believed that they are past away. * Father: Mr. Bear * Mother: Mrs. Bear * Uncle: Uncle Bruno * Uncle: Uncle Polar * Uncle: Uncle Grizzly * Aunt * Niece In Popular Culture * Ex-Beatle Paul McCartney bought the rights to Rupert from the Express Newspapers a day after the Beatles broke up. He intended to make a movie about the character. Over the years he made several songs and one short movie: Rupert and the Frog Song * Stewie Griffin's teddybear 'Rupert', from the show Family Guy is probably named after Rupert. The character Stewie is well-spoken, with an upper-class British accent and is most of the time in company with his bear Rupert. * Rupert was a favorite victim in comics from Ronald Giles. He never agreed with the Express's politics, but drew his comics for them. He got his revenge in jokes like poor slaughtered Rupert Bear - who was also executed by firing squad, hanging and ripped apart by the Family's dog, in cartoons published between 1971 and 1982. Trivia * Rupert narrator Ray Brooks didn't like voicing the main character in rhyme. He thought it was stupid and would drink beer to get through show. He even claimed taking on the role was the worst decision of his career. Ray spent five years narrating Rupert in the 36 BBC episodes between 1985 to 1988. * On occasion he breaks the fourth wall in addressing his observations and making comments to the viewer in the 1990's television series. * In the same 1990's television series, Rupert is shown to be either left-handed or ambidextrous. He is seen writing with his right hand but tends to do most other tasks (holding a sword, swinging a pendulum, playing a violin) with his left. Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Main Pages Category:Male Characters Category:Bear Family Category:Bears